Love Lottery
by LovesReading2
Summary: Its a lottery of love, a short story for Valentines Day. The members of the Quidditch teams for all houses are up for sale sort of, and all you need is a lottery ticket to win one for the day! Rating is just to be safe for the second chapter its a kiss
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, but if I did he had better get me something nice on Valentines day, and I am not talking about poems.**

OK, to work with my story I have adjusted a few things, so to make it easier for you here is a quick over view. Harry, Ron and Hermione are 15, making Ginny 14 and the twins 17 (no Umbridge) Harry has been proven right about old snake face, and is VERY popular with the young ladies. Also, Ron is the keeper on the team along side his brothers and Harry and the chasers are all girls, but not one of them is Ginny. Ok, now on with the story.

Oh ya, one more thing …… Happy Valentines Day!

**Love Lottery**

**Chapter One**

**Ticket Results**

There seemed to be thousands of giggling girls lined up to purchase a ticket of some type, for what the end result she still did not know. It wasn't until she over heard a group of recently ticket owners that she understood why she had been waiting in the line she had been forced into.

"Who ever came up with this idea is a genius" said one excited Ravenclaw

The other girl beside her was grinning madly and nodding her head "Oh I hope I win Harry!"

'Hang on? Did she just say she might "win" Harry?' What had she gotten herself into exactly, was her next thought as she turned to Hermione Granger who had finally returned to her spot in the line after mysteriously needing to "check" on some things.

"I knew this would be a great idea! The boys line in the next hallway isn't as nearly as long but still it's a rather good turn out I'd say" she was so excited her eyes practically danced while they swept the room.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned cautiously she new she should have paid more attention earlier at her friends' first explanation but it was so easy to block her out, especially as Harry had taken that opportunity to enter the common room and smile at her. Ok, so he didn't exactly smile at her, but it was in her general direction.

"uuummmm….what am I in line for again exactly?" she questions with a friendly smile that she hoped would easy the sting from her apparent bad manners from the previous conversation she had tried to share regarding this very topic.

Sighing with frustration, Hermione simply pointed at the rather large banner that was hanging above the ticket selling tables. How had she missed them was a mystery to her, she couldn't very well blame this one on Potter, as he was no where near the area at present. Ginny's eyes grew wider and a smile graced her beautiful face as she read the unmistakable sign she had previously missed.

**WIN A VALENTINES DATE **

**WITH A MEMBER OF THE HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAMS**

**HELP SUPPORT THE UNDER PRIVILLAGES**

"Oh. My. God! Are you out of your mind, you can't be serious!" hissed Ginny. Her eyes took in the laughing face of her friend. The questioning glance she shot at her expressed her need to know more, she was grateful that Hermione could read her as well as she could; as she had been temporarily struck dumb.

Hermione instantly went into a detailed explanation of the recent events that led up to the great success that she was witnessing in the hall. It seemed this little project started off in her muggel studies class, the class was learning about the many ways the muggels would fund raise for worthy events helping their communities and in some larger cases the world.

This gave Hermione the idea of a class project, raising money for the local wizarding communities' underprivileged children. It had first been suggested that a bachelor auction be held for the up and coming Valentines activities, however, Hermione pointed out that the winners of such an event would only be those who could afford to "go the distance" and it really should be an equal opportunity win as all its profits were going to the underprivileged its self.

That's when her lottery idea was accepted, as it would put everyone on a more equal footing. Some rules were put in place as to the amount of tickets one could buy in order to try and keep it somewhat fair, as the odds for winning would increase with the high amount of tickets purchased. However, as its first priority was to raise money, it was agreed to be a rather higher number then she had wanted.

It was finally agreed that all members of the entire house Quidditch teams would be held up as the prizes. All you had to do was buy a t least one ticket and you could stand a change to win a date with one of the members on one of the house teams.

It was also agreed that the teachers would do the drawing to keep it fair and stop any accusations of"fixing" from any of the sore losers. The results were to be announced at dinner the day before the Valentines Day weekend and a dinner and dance would be held the following evening.

The two girls stood in line chatting amicably while awaiting there turn for a ticket. The girl in front soon said rather loudly that she wished to purchase the maximum tickets allowed and left shortly after holding 25 tickets close to her hart mumbling her greatest wish to get her hands on the Gryffindor seeker.

Shortly after that, most of the girls in line followed her actions also leaving with the maximum tickets allowed although not all were hoping for Harry to be the prize; they even heard Ron and the twins' names being tossed around. Perhaps the most disturbing was Millicent Bullstrode's wish to snag Draco Malfoy.

Soon it was Ginny's turn, not having a lot of disposable funds she could call her own, she asked quietly for on ticket, a few snickers were heard from behind her but she ignored them as best as she could, after all it only took one ticket to win right?

Seeing that three members of her family were on the team and having no wish to win a date with any of them, taking account that three other members were girls, that left her a chance with the seeker, after all she didn't want to think what would happen if she got picked for another house member.

She smiled inwardly at the thought of winning Harry. Secretly Ginny sent up a quiet prayer to the power that be, if she did wind Harry, she would never ask for another birthday or Christmas present again! or at least until she came across something else she couldn't live without.

Once Hermione had purchased her one ticket (she was only allowed one as she was a member of the event comity) the girls headed back to the common room where Ginny immediately went to hide her ticket in a save spot until the big reveal latter that week.

For the rest of the week Ginny couldn't help but to drift into her fantasy world where she would win her date with Harry and he would proclaim undying lover for her and they were then never again parted as their love was too great, even for Voldemort.

The only time her good mood was darkened was when she was forced to listen to less deserving witches making there suggestive remarks to an extremely embarrassed Harry.

Harry on the other hand hated the whole stupid thing! He begged the Headmaster just to let him donate a large sum of money to the cause so he could get out of the ridiculous affair. This was unsuccessful as Dumbledore kindly and with more amusement that Harry would have liked, explained that to do so would in fact be missing the point of the lessen entirely.

So he was forced to agree to the ordeal and be a brave little Gryffindor and take the lucky young witch (oh please let it be a witch he thought with a sudden dread that took over his mind) out on the town and then he would be expected to dance the night away looking after her every whim. To this Harry rolled his eyes and wished for February 15th to come fast!

Soon it was time for the announcements. Ginny and Hermione sat together with some of Ginny's friends from her year, as Harry and Ron were not at present talking to the ring leader of the whole diabolical catastrophe.

Raising his hands signaling the hall into a deathly silence. The love lottery began. Professor McGonagall held the tickets that were purchased by the students, and one by one chose a ticket and passed it to the Headmaster. On the other side, was Professor Snape and he would draw the name of the lucky team member that would have the honor of escorting the happy winner to the next day's events.

As it stood the results were final as they were drawn on two conditions, first if it was in fact a family member, then the ticket would be chosen again. On the same level, if the winner had in fact already won a date in an earlier draw, then their name would be removed and again a new ticket would be drawn. With the student body in agreement and understanding of the rules the drawing began.

Ginny was happy to see that her brothers were being pared with some of the nicer girls in the school and was especially pleased when Ronald had been pared with Hermione. In fact, she could barley contain her laughter at her friends shocked expression and her brothers rapidly blushing complexion.

Then after what seemed like a million names had been called out, when in actual fact they weren't even half way through the nail biting results, she heard "his" name being announced as the next to be paired.

"At this time I am pleased to announce that your next prize is none other then Mr. Harry James Potter" said the Headmaster regally as the entire hall seemed to grow silent and a tension took hold of the room. Many girls had bought tickets with a secret and for some not so secret desire to be matched with the shy raven haired seeker.

All eyes ere watching Professor McGonagall as she pulled out the lucky ticket and handed it over to Dumbledore.

"Ticket number 4627, belonging to a Miss Chang" announced the smiling Headmaster, then suddenly Professor Flitwick who had been entrusted the job of ensuring that any duplicates were found and rectified, spoke up.

"I am sorry but Miss Chang has already won; another ticket will have to be drawn."

To say Cho was disappointed was to say a tornado was just a little wind, however every other girl was still sitting on the edge of her seat hoping to hear her name being called out.

Again a ticket was handed over to the Headmaster and again the number and name was spoken with force.

"Ticket 6966 belonging to Miss Pancy Parkinson" he smiled once again, and peering over his half-moon spectacles towards the tiny professor for his conformation.

A rather large sigh of relieve was heard through out the hall as once again Professor Flitwick mentioned yet again that she had been spoken for and another ticket would have to be drawn.

The look of horror mixed with a side of relieve on Harry's face was evident. On one hand he was glad not to have to spend time with a Slytherin yet on the other side he really wanted this whole thing to come to an end. He glared down the table at the now grinning Hermione as he new that she had in fact started this whole mess.

Once again, girls through out the room held their collective breaths and waited for the results each hoping to be the lucky third girl to finally claim her prize.

Dumbledore thanked McGonagall as she passed him the ticket that had been drawn, this time he looked very pleased with the results and looked over his half moon spectacles with a knowing look in Harry's direction. Clearing his voice he once again called out the name and number on the lucky ticket.

"Ticket number 7777 belonging to Miss Ginevra Weasley"

All eyes went to Flitwick hoping against hope he would then disagree for some reason, any reason but to their disgust he did nothing but nod his heads in approval.

Harry sat stunned, it was finally done and he would be pared with Ginny. Well that wouldn't be so bad he thought, at lest he new her and liked her, as a friend of course.

Ron patted Harry the back and with a great big toothy grin he directed his attention to the twins that were seated further down the table. Fred and George each gave him a smile signaling their approval, if their sister was going to be pared with someone, they were glad it was with Harry.

Ginny however, couldn't breathe and had to be reminded by Hermione that oxygen was in deed a necessary evil for her survival. Eyes every where were glaring at her as if she had forced the kindly Headmaster to draw her name at wand point.

Once all the names were pared and the students started too slowly head back to the common room Ginny was joined by Harry with a polite nod and they walked together towards the portrait of the fat lady.

"So…ummmm…. Is there something you would like to do on Saturday?" asked Harry quietly.

Ginny just shook her head, her voice was still unreliable and she couldn't trust it. Keeping her eyes trained to her shoes she waited and hoped he would come up with a plan without her help.

"Oh well maybe we could just hang out in town, check out some of the shops, and then maybe get some lunch?" He offered again, what he knew about going on dates was extremely limited; he'd never been on one before.

That's when Hermione saved them and offered what she thought would be the prefect solution for all involved.

"Why not join Ronald and I, we could have a wonder around Hogsmead, then maybe a picnic lunch by the lake?" Three sets of grateful eyes beamed at her, this way it wouldn't seem so awkward and the day could actually turn out to be quiet a bit of fun!

It was agreed that they would all walk down after breakfast and then with the help of Dobby they could picnic by the lake around the school grounds.

That way there would be lots of time to prepare for the evenings dance. That was another source of worry for Ginny, as with keeping with the whole "muggle" theme the dress code for the dance would be all muggel attire.

"Hermione?" Ginny approached the girl nervously "I don't have any nice muggle clothes, only jeans and t-shirts." She finished with an embarrassed smile and a pretty flush to her cheeks.

"No worries Ginny!" her friend answered softly "I have a few dresses I am sure you would look fantastic in!"

Maybe this would be a good thing after all thought Ginny. The two girls retired that evening to try on different dresses and chat about what tomorrow would bring.

With the pressure of the "date" now lifted off their shoulders the two Gryffindors played a game of wizards chess , each secretly felt that tomorrows outing with the girls would be more fun then they had first thought.

**Chapter two will be posted soon, but I am now tired and off to bed. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, as for the flowers I had to settle with roses from my husband, all and all, not a bad Valentines Day!**

**Love Lottery**

**Chapter Two**

**Blame it on the flowers**

The morning arrived and greeted the students of Hogwarts with a bright and cheerful sun. It was in fact a very beautiful day. The group made its way through the hallways towards breakfast much cheerier then they had thought they would have been, after all they were just for friends hanging out.

In fact, Harry realized later, this was one of the first times he had felt truly happy with out a care in the world. He decided that the addition of the youngest Weasley into the group must have brought with it a playful atmosphere that was lacking before. It was a breath of fresh air compared to his usual moody and brooding manner.

The picnic, after a fun filled day, was greeted warmly by all as the walk around Hogsmead had worked up an appetite.

Ginny too found herself enjoying the company of the "Golden Trio" at fist she thought it would be hard to fit in as they were notoriously close and not many, if in fact any at all, had ever been allowed into the tight nit group before.

In fact, she found it such a natural fit you would have thought she had always been around. I guess in some ways she always had even if on the outside. Other then having to endure the menacing glares from the poor losers that had hoped to win Harry's affections; you could say it was the best day of her life (so far).

Laughing at a story about the boys' dormitory Ginny found her self clinging to Harry for support. The sudden contact was not noticed until it had occurred to her that he had not yet removed his arm that had been holding her close.

Reminding her self to breath, she tried not to read too much into it. Honestly, it wasn't her fault her over active imagination kept playing wedding bells in her head. The afternoon went as well as the morning and soon it was time for the girls to get ready for the evening.

"What? Its only half past three in the afternoon!" gaped Ron, he was at a total loss as to why anyone would need more then a half hour to clean up and get changed.

"Well, I'm not sure about Hermione" joked Ginny "but I need all the time I can get to become beautiful for Harry!" she said with a playful wink. Ginny was having such a good time she had forgotten to act shy and insecure around him.

Although some may have taken what she said as an insult or perhaps a way to force a compliment on her behalf, it wasn't intended that way at all. Ginny was not under any illusions that she fit the roll of the typical girly-girl, she had too much of her brothers in her for that. Comfortable in her own skin and preferring the comfort in knowing she could take care of herself was much more important to her then finding the right lip gloss.

Harry looked at her in amazement, was she kidding? He honestly didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful girl then Ginny. Especially when she was laughing like had been all day. Before he was aware of what he was doing, Harry spoke for the first time voicing his true feelings for the younger girl.

"Ginny, you would look fantastic in a burlap sack!" he said with confidence beyond is normal comfort zone, warming to the idea of expressing his feelings he continued. "I mean your really pretty and easily one of the best looking girls that I have ever seen, if not the best!" not noticing the smug look on Hermione's face or the shocked expression that mixed with a twinge of horror on Ron's, Harry finished off his emotional speech, "any guy would have to count himself lucky to be with you!" Then more shyly he added what he knew was the complete truth "I know I am at any rate." Then quite suddenly he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Hermione and Ron sat rooted to the blanket, mouths gapping in shock at their friend. He had never made comments about girls before always too wrapped up in the mountain of problems and responsibilities that had been laid on his shoulders at such a young age. This was the first time he had ever been so free with his feelings, they couldn't help but wonder what the youngest Weasley had done to him to bring this side of him out, but they were very happy she was there.

Ginny however had a rather large smile spread form ear to ear along with a slightly rosier completion. "Wow! Thanks Harry!" she said shyly "ummm I think your great too." Suddenly she found the pattern on the blanked beneath her fascinating.

Realizing that her young friend was flustered, Hermione jumped into action and stated "Well even if you don't need the extra time, I happen to require your assistance with this!" she said while indicating her bushy hair.

Ron snorted "yeah, that could take some time to tame!"

All eyes focused on him now, Hermione seemed to be a little hurt at his comment but she hid it well.

"That's nice Ron!" hissed Ginny "while we are getting ready why don't you take some lessons from Harry on how to communicate with girls!" staring daggers at his direction and the heat of her anger radiating from every part of her body Ginny stood linking arms with her friend. With that said the two girls stomped off towards the castle arm and arm.

Ron turned confused eyes to Harry and asked "what did I do? I was only agreeing with her?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, as he too seemed to be at a bit of a loss as to what the problem was.

Both boys decided to finish off the remainder of the picnic lunch before packing up and returning the basket and other supplies to the kitchen. While thanking the house elves they couldn't help but sample a few treats before heading back to the common room to once again relax before the big dance.

Walking through the portrait they found that all of the girls were in fact up stairs getting ready for the evening ahead. Joining the rest of the boys lazing around the common room, talk soon drifted to the ever popular topic of Quidditch as rounds of exploding snaps and wizard chess were initiated.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon pampering and preparing themselves for the evening of dinner and dancing and a hope for romance. Ginny was never one for the girlie rituals but even she had to admit it was a lot of fun when you're with someone you truly like.

After a few attempts with experimenting with different out fits, the girls finally decided on a couple of dresses. Hermione chose one of her favorites, a periwinkle blue dress that floated dreamily around her slim figure with a sweetheart collar. Her hair had been charmed into a loose up do with a few selected curls escaping and framing her softly made-up face.

Ginny chose to keep her hair down, although it had been brushed and charmed into a sleek shine. To say it looked like silk was an understatement, she too chose to go softly with the make-up. Both girls believing that an enhanced look was much better then trying to make yourself look like something you are not. The lightness of her makeup enhanced her true beauty making her appear nothing like the little girl her family believed her to be.

As for the dress she chose, it was a rather form fitting deep forest green silk sheath dress with a box collar, trimmed at both the collar and hem with a shinny green ribbon material. It was rather plain looking on the hanger, but when she put it on the dress took on a more eloquent sophisticated style. In a word Ginny Weasley looked stunning and looking back at the image the mirror had shown her she couldn't help but smile.

Both girls being very proud of there achievements headed off down to meet their dates. Hermione determined to make Ron eat his earlier words and Ginny just hoping to meet Harry's expectations.

The boys had already nipped up to their dorm to grab a quick shower and change and had been sitting in the common room for about 25 minutes chatting with all the other boys that were waiting for their dates to descend the winding stair case.

Hermione entered the room first and laughed at Ron's expression. He was standing up dumb struck opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "WOW! YOU LOOK BLOODY BRILLIANT!" He stated more loudly then he had intended when he had finally found his voice.

"Thank you Ronald, you look rather handsome your self" said Hermione as she assessed her dates attire. Ron stood up taller at her compliment, although he was wearing a hand me down suit he still looked rather dashing in it as it emphasized his broad shoulders and athletic build nicely. To be honest, he wouldn't have cared what it looked like as long as it didn't have frills and lace like those ghastly dress robes he had been forced to ware once before.

"You look beautiful Hermione" said Harry grinning at his friends. She smiled her thanks and taking in his handsome appearance in the dark charcoal suit and crisp cranberry shirt open at the neck, she couldn't help but notice for the first time how handsome he had grown to become. No wonder all the girls were chasing him.

A small sound came from the corridor behind her, Hermione new that Ginny was ready for her entrance, guiding Ron out of the way so she could watch Harry's reaction to Ginny she smiled as the younger girl made her way into the room.

Ginny had been hiding a little out of the way, slightly nervous now that she was to greet her handsome prize package. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she continued into the common room.

Harry stepped towards her quickly as if he was afraid that someone else might offer her their hands in his place. Greeting her with the most amazing smile that clearly sparkled in his eyes he whispered "My God Ginny!" he couldn't stop grinning at her "You're absolutely stunning. Gorgeous, amazing….. Simply perfect!"

His eyes never left her smiling face, with a hand resting on her lower back, he guided her towards their friends and the portrait door leading them out of the common room and towards the great hall.

"Hey…… you clean –up good!" was all Ron said, still looking at Hermione in amazement.

"Thanks, I think?" commented Ginny with a smirk

The four set off towards the Great Hall laughing and sharing a joke or two with their spirits high and ready for a good time. The atmosphere was relaxed with a loud D.J. playing the popular music that made the students more then happy and the professors secretly happy that Madame Pomfrey had had the foresight to stock up on headache remedies.

The four friends laughed, danced and enjoyed (especially Ron) the wonderful feast that had been specifically arranged with the romance of the season in mind.

Ginny was pleased to notice that Harry had not once allowed any other wizard to dance with her, not even her own brothers. He just kept saying that he was her prize and it was his duty to make sure she had a good time.

Near the end of one pleasantly sounding slow song in which Harry had her wrapped in his arms tightly, he leaned in closer to her ear and asked if she would like to take a walk in the garden. A shiver ran down her spine at his warm breath that close to her, she nodded her head in agreement.

Hand and hand they entered the garden, it had been charmed so it was more like walking during the warmer month of May rather then the colder mid February that it actually was.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked smiling into her warm brown eyes.

"Lovely, thanks" replied Ginny "are you?" she asked quickly hoping to keep the relaxed mood going as she began to feel a little nervous taking in the romantic atmosphere of the garden and coming to the very real realization that she was alone with him and NOT in one of her many day dreams. Her hart was beating so fast she was sure he would be able to hear it

"Yeah, great" he smiled and guided her to a stone bench in a more secluded part of the garden. Motioning for her to sit, he quickly took the seat next to her. His leg brushed hers as he took his seat and a shiver went though her body, like a speeding train. Noticing her reaction, not realizing he was the cause of it, he asked her softly.

"Are you cold Ginny?" the concern in his eyes was too much for her to take and her inside turned completely into mush as the butterflies took over her stomach.

"A bit" she replied hoping to cover up her bodies traitorous reactions to his proximity. She watched with utter amazement as he took off the suit jacket he had been wearing and placed it around her shoulders. She had seen her father like this with her mother, but it came to a complete shock that a boy her own age could be so gentlemanly. Merlin knew her brothers weren't and they had had the role model of their father all their lives.

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of him, he looked so good in his dress pants and cranberry silk shirt, and the buttons open at the base of his neck gave him an incredibly sexy look. Her eyes were taking in every part of him as her basic instincts were encouraging her to get closer to such a delicious specimen of maleness.

"Uummm……Gin?" Harry started softly and some what shyly. He was just too cute, she was going to have to kiss him and soon!

"Mmmmm" she replied dreamily, his eyes ere so hypnotic!

"I really like you." Harry was moving closer to her now as he too felt the pull of her lips and finding them hard to resist.

"I like you too" she spoke on a whisper, there lips now only inches apart.

Nether knew who had closed the distance but both were so caught up in the elation of their lips finally meeting that neither cared to ask the question of who started it.

Harry's arms snaked around her waist while her hand linked around his neck, her fingers running through his raven hair. Ginny signed with relieve at the touch, she had dreamed of doing this with him for so long she could hardly believe it was real.

Harry ran his tongue over the bottom of her soft lips begging for entry so as to deepen the kiss. He would have shouted out in elation when she granted access, if he hadn't been so busy snogging her senseless.

Lost in their own world Harry trialed soft kisses down the column of her neck enjoying the enchanting moans from deep with in her. There lips met again and the kiss grew deeper and more heated fueled by the passion that had been growing deep within their souls for years

Finally when the oxygen became an issue, they reluctantly pulled back, both breathing heavily as their foreheads rested on each other.

"Gin?" Harry asked his voice clouded with desire.

"Yes Harry" she smiled, thinking this moment couldn't get any better then it was already.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he questioned, suddenly his nerves had taken him over and his voice cracked slightly when he spoke.

"I would love too!" she replied not being able to hold back the happiness that spread through her body from the tips of her toes to the very ends of her hair. 'I guess I was wrong' she thought happily enclosed in his arms 'NOW it's perfect!"

Together they walked hand and hand back into the music filled room, neither being able to remove the smiles that played in their eyes. Something had changed for the young couple while they were walking in the garden.

Sadly for the girls who had been watching and waiting for their chance with the handsome seeker, the love the two now openly shared was obvious. There would be no one else for him but the one who had won his hart with a lottery ticket.

Many years later you could see that very same ticket under glass and framed in a golden encasement proudly mounted above the mantel piece in the family room of the Potter cottage. Many more memories were also on display but none were quite as close to their hearts as that one.

**Hope you enjoyed the story, short and sweet just like the day it helps to celebrate. Why not drop me a line and let me know what you think (Please R&R, I will reply to all my reviews.)**


End file.
